golden ichor
by Lunah the ANIME NERD
Summary: Percy Jackson is back at camp and annabeth arrived 2 weeks late. then a new girl shows up and turns out to be Percy's cousin from his moms side.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this fanfic lately I have been going through writers block I do not own Rick Riordans Percy Jackson**

 **-lunah**

 **Lunah's pov**

The winds were rushing faster than before a storm was brewing unlike no other, it was a Zeus being the maddest he has ever been. As I raced in my Jeep to camp Half-Blood glass and rain poured on to me trying to submerge into my skin. **CRAK SNAP POP** my car broke down so I made a run for it dodging lightning, golden ichor ran down my body I made my way past the border, but as soon as I told my got past I tripped over a root and fell down the hill going unconscious . I didn't get it, I was able to dodge and run faster than lightning but I tripped over a root…..

I wake to people shouting saying the ambrosia and nectar are not working. I open my eyes and get up people try to get me to stay calm and get me down but that makes me flip out. I walk outside people were staring probably since I did the whole lightning thing and I was covered with mud and sticks. I go to cabin number 3 take a deep breath knock on the door and shout. " **PERCY GET YOUR BUT UP NOW, ITS TIME TO FEED THE PEGAUSUS."** "I'LL DO IT LATER LUNAH" "wait is that you lunah" he says bursting through the door and then hugging only seconds later realizing he did not have a shirt on. He comes back three or four minutes later with a bright orange shirt on. I drag him to the woods and tell him everything I know. "a war is approaching it will be every man, woman, and child for themselves and I need you to stay at camp to gather food, water, and any other needed supplies." After I finish what I said I hear a branch brake so I grab Percy's hand and race out of the woods. A little while later Chiron appears by my side and whispers to meet him in the woods

 **Percy's pov**

I headed over to the Athena cabin just as the door swung open revealing Annabeth. "I was getting ready to go find you seaweed brain'


	2. Chapt 2 Jace

Hey guys sorry I haven't written in a year but I decided to start writing again

PS: lunah is related to percy on the mortal side and sunny is 5 years old.

I was walking through the woods, I've been at camp HB for one week now and I was leaving tomorrow to hunt down this monster. We called it X, X has only been killing mortals by sucking the blood out of them. We think its probably a empousa but theres one problem with that theory, empousa's only suck the blood of men there were some females that died to though.

As I walked to my cabin my younger brother will solace came out. Yes he is younger… by about 2004 years. Btw I am the first daughter of Apollo and the gods first wanted every demigod born to be immortal .

5 DAY TIME SKIP

SHIT X is really fast I whispered to myself.

Sunny's pov

"DADDY WHERE ARE YOU","DADDY" I repeated."get in the van little girl" i heard. There was a old man with a bunch of guys behind him holding the bck doors open ( O-o ). "M-my dady told me not to talk to strangers" " I said get in the van I don't care about your dads opinion" I start to bak up and before I knew it I was running "jace" I called out even though I knew he couldn't hear me, for I know he could be in Alaska." SUNNY" I hear and know its jace. His Black eyes with a red pupil I found comforting. That's when the van guys came to the alley way (ps jace is 2004 years old but appears as a 17 year old guy). Jace put me behind him and then approached the old man. "dude what the hell happened to your eyes" said the guy. Jace then slammed the guy against the wall and leaned his head towards the guys neck. I turned around and plugged my ears to try to tune out the guys scream as jace sucked his blood. Then I felt cold arms rap around my waist, I thrashed and kicked until in opened my eyes to see jace. See the thing is he has been protecting me since I was little I don't know why though.

Jaces pov

This was the last time I would be able to protect sunny since that little shit was after me. I was gonna take sunny to her brother lee so he could take her to camp HB cause now my deal with hell Is done. I see bright golden hair and I know its the little shit so I take off running leaving sunny standing there confused cause this is the first time she has seen something scare the bloody hell out of me.

 **that is th end of this chapter here is there apperences**

lunah- golden hair dyed with some blue, purple eyes, usally wears black.

jace- black hair, red eyes, always wears black

sunny- blonde hair, blue eyes, wears bright colors.


End file.
